justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Policeman
|artist = ft. |year = 2015 |nogm = 2 |difficulty =Mediumhttps://prntscr.com/pe3wvw |effort = |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = |pc = / / Light Blue (Bar) |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 114 |kcal = |dura = 3:14 |nowc = Policeman |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BylcRmeH2Dm/[[:File:Prove_jjessy.png]] Sarah Magassa (P2)https://www.instagram.com/p/BylcRmeH2Dm/ Cormier Claude (P3)https://www.instagram.com/p/BylcRmeH2Dm/ }}"Policeman" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a Trio. They have black and white full opacity outlines. P1 P1 is a pink gorilla with an aqua blue face and chest. He wears a light green cap, a yellow opened shirt with orange banners and orange "XI VI" letters, and a pair of orange sneakers with black laces. P2 P2 is a woman with long, dark blue hair in a partial bun. She wears yellow hoop earrings, a light blue sports bra with a black and pink border, a yellow hoodie with red and black straps on the torso, a pair of yellow sweatpants with red and black stripes and a black and pink border, and a pair of dark blue ankle boots. P3 P3 is a purple hippo with an orange belly. He wears a light blue sweatband, a red jacket with yellow banners, and a pair of blue and yellow sneakers with white laces. Background The background contains two police trucks next to a large cube with smaller cubes on the side. While the background is black, the trucks are dark purple with yellow wheels, and colorful stripe and diamond patterns appear over the black background. When the background turns white, the trucks are completely white. An intensely colored diamond and stripe pattern stands still over the main cube while colorful, individual stripes shift to the left. During the chorus, individual stripes stand still to make a diamond pattern on the floor, where the unique pattern animates. The police trucks, after a short disappearance, change between dark blue and orange and lift up from the front. During Konshens' rap, black banners with pink sprinkles slide through the floor and onto the wall. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Point up and bring your arm downwards. Gold Move 2: Raise your right arm up. Policemangoldmove.png|Gold Move 1 Policeman gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Policeman gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Policeman gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia General *''Policeman'' is the third song by Konshens in the series. **This is his first song to not be produced by Ubisoft. *"Handcuffs" and "baton" are censored. **They were not censored in the radio edit version used by the Game XP build or the E3 build. *The music video version of the song is used in-game. **However, the Game XP build and the preview uses the radio edit version. Routine *The reindeer from Make It Jingle appears as a policeman through the chorus and after the dancers run off. **This is the second time the reindeer from Make It Jingle makes a cameo, first being Water Me, following up with Skibidi. *In the E3 fankit, an early version of the background is featured, which features an unused cutscene with Make It Jingle is seen at the end of the song. **The same fankit features coach extractions, but without outlines. *This is the third song to feature a hippo, after Just A Gigolo and Copacabana. *P1 and P2 are featured in the background in Skibidi. Gallery Game Files policeman menu icon e3.jpg|''Policeman'' policeman p1 ava e3.PNG|P1’s avatar JD2020_POLICEMAN_BACKGROUND_1.png|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020_POLICEMAN_BACKGROUND_2.png|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020_POLICEMAN_BACKGROUND_3.png|Background 3 (from the fankit) Policeman sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Policeman sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Policeman sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) Promotional Images policeman promo gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) policeman promo gameplay 2 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) policeman promo gameplay 3 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-gen) policeman promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) Policeman promo gameplay 2 wii.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) policeman promo gameplay 3 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) Jd2020 3days e3 instagram teaser.gif|''Policeman'' in the 3 days left teaser (Instagram) Jd2020 3days e3 teaser.gif|''Policeman'' in the 3 days left teaser (Twitter) policeman p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1) policeman p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) policeman p3 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P3) Beta Elements policeman beta ending.gif|Unused cutscene Others Policeman thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Policeman thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Eva Simons ft. Konshens - Policeman Teasers Policeman - Gameplay Teaser (US) Policeman - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Policeman - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Konshens Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Sarah Magassa Category:Cormier Claude